Forever and Always
by Sybila M
Summary: Ron and Hermione die. Harry is given their son Theo. It turns really sappy at one point but I like it. There are some song lyrics from a childrens book I love. It's rated K cause I used a semi dirty word. OneShot


Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. And neither is Love You Forever.

Description: Though I hope this doesn't happen it's happening in this story. Ron and Hermione die leaving Harry with a kid to raise.

"Mr. Potter, if you'll follow me," Mr. Turnbuckle said.

I followed my head hung low and my shoulders slumped. Mr. Turnbuckle was Ron and Hermione's lawyer. He was going to read their will to me. Hermione had insisted we all write wills. She thought it was the mature and responsible thing to do. Ron and I just thought it was one more thing that said I might not win.

But I did win and in winning lost my two best friends forever. While I fought Voldemort they watched my back. They made sure no Deatheater could curse me from behind. Instead of me getting cursed they did.

Mr. Turnbuckle reads the will aloud. I barely pay attention. I know Ron will give me his broom. Hermione will give me the books she thinks I need most. I only come to attention when Theodore is mentioned. They never told me if he was going to live with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or Mr. and Mrs. Granger or one of Ron's many brothers.

"Theodore will be left in the care of our dear friend Harry James Potter." I start to panic. They can't be serious. Who would leave me to be the guardian of their child? I can barely take care of myself. "In the event that Harry is either unwilling or unable to care for our son, he is to be given to Ginevera Weasley. If Ginny is underage at the time of our death, her parents will have guardianship of Theodore until Ginny an adult."

I couldn't leave Ginny to care for Theo. She was so young, still in school, and she had the right to live her life. I had lost that right long ago. Theo was all I had left of Ron and Hermione. I had to be his guardian.

So I took him home. I used some transfiguration to change a bed into a crib and hoped for the best. I'd raise him as my own. He'd know of his mom and dad. But he'd call me dad, or at least something of the sort, I hoped. He was so small, only a couple months old.

I suppose I should talk about what happened after our sixth year. Well, Ron and Hermione fell in love over the summer. And it didn't take long before they were having sex. As you can tell from Ron's family, Weasleys are very fertile.

When Hermione found out she was pregnant she all but forced Ron to marry her. He loved her, never think he didn't. He was just afraid. Seven and a half months after the wedding, Theodore Weasley was born.

Theodore was about 6 pounds when he was born. He already had some hair; it was flaming red of course. He had brown eyes. (Author's note: I know all babies are supposedly born with blue eyes. But I was born with brown and my brother with hazel. So no telling me that Theodore couldn't have been born with brown eyes. Sorry for the interruption.)

The first few months after I got Theo, Mrs. Weasley came over nearly everyday. She taught me all the basics. I already knew how to cook and clean from my time with the Dursley's, so that wasn't a problem. But I had no idea about anything else.

The plan was for me to stay at home until Theo was old enough to go to preschool. The plan was a loud crap. I was going crazy. So I got a part time job at Fred and George's shop. When I worked, they watched Theo. Very soon after getting said job I quit. One can only put up with being pranked everyday for so long. So I got a job at a bookstore. (AN: I know over done, but I like the bookstore idea)

Mrs. Crawley, the owner was a nice older lady. She loved children and often had her own grandchildren running about the store. This worked out great, because I was allowed to bring Theo with me.

Every Saturday at noon, Mrs. Crawley had a story hour. I loved listening to the old woman tell the children stories. She had different voices for all the characters. Over time, Theo started to help Mrs. Crawley pick out books. His favorite was one that went:

_"I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
as long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be."_

I had to admit I liked that story a lot too. And so it became a tradition for me to do as the mother did in the book. Every night when Theodore was asleep, I kissed his forehead and rocked him back and forth while singing the song.

_"I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
as long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be."_

When Theo turned eleven and his letter arrived, I sent Theo to his grandparents' house and cried. I was losing my little baby. He was going off the Hogwarts and I'd only see him on holidays. He was too young to be alone. He wouldn't know anyone there but his cousin Andre.

But he went. He acted very mature and told me not to worry, but I did. I worried about what sort of trouble he was getting into. I worried that the teachers might be being too strict with him or worse yet not strict enough. I worried about him falling off his broom. I worried about him spilling a potion of himself. I worried about everything.

I wrote him everyday. I visited my old professors so that I could see him. I visited Neville, the herbology professor, so I could see him. And when I could I'd sneak into his dorm put a silencing spell on his bed and rock him while singing the song.

_"I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
as long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be."_

This went on for many years. One day he graduated and went off to travel the world. He got a job and got married and had kids. He had grown up never knowing his real parents, same as me.

One night when I was on my deathbed, Theo came in to visit. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. He held my hand and I squeezed his.

"Dad," he said.

"Yes, Theo," I answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I closed my eye and just before I fell asleep, I felt him pick me up. He sang in a very soft voice:

_"I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
as long as I'm living  
my daddy you'll be."_

I smiled. I could die happy now. He was my baby and I his daddy, forever and always.


End file.
